lucky x unlucky
by Kisaragi Shiragiku
Summary: Hari kedua darmawisata adalah hari tersial bagi Tetsuya. Dia tidak membawa ponselnya, dompetnya tertinggal, dan dia ditinggal rombongannya. Tetsuya yang masih tidak mengetahui seluk beluk Kyoto itu pun tersesat. Namun, ada seseorang yang berbaik hati membantunya. Dan dari sanalah cerita mereka bermula. AkaFemKuro #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01].


**AkaFemKuro's fanfiction dedicated for AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]**

**NOTICE: Di fanfic ini, Kuroko dan Akashi tidak pernah satu SMP dan tidak ikut klub basket. Dan, saat ini Kuroko sudah naik ke kelas 2 SMA. Hanya Kuroko dan Kagami yang gender-nya di ubah. Maaf sebelumnya jika ada bagian yang OOC dan kurang berkenan bagi pembaca.**

**-Selamat Membaca-**

_Sore itu, seorang gadis kecil bersurai biru muda sedang duduk sambil menunduk di sebuah ayunan. Matanya sembab akibat terlalu lama menangis. Muncul lah sesosok bersurai merah terang yang berdiri tegak di dekat gadis kecil tersebut._

"_Hai, siapa namamu? Kenapa kamu menangis? Apa kamu sendirian ke sini?" sosok merah terang itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi hingga gadis biru bingung harus menjawab dari mana._

"_Namaku… Tetsuya," jawab gadis biru yang bernama Tetsuya itu. "Aku… menangis karena tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku. Jadi, sekarang aku sendirian."_

"_Kenapa tidak ada?" tanya sosok merah itu lagi._

"_Karena mereka bilang, kalau namaku mirip laki-laki." Tetsuya menjawab dengan gaya cadelnya. Ia masih menunduk dan belum melihat bagaimana bentuk sosok merah tersebut._

_Sosok merah pun tersenyum. Lalu, dia berjalan dan memeluk Tetsuya dengan hangat. "Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya-chan. Aku ada di sini. Kamu bisa bermain denganku."_

_Tetsuya terkejut. Namun, dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya mendapat teman baru. Dia pun menatap sosok merah yang ternyata anak yang sebaya dengannya dengan lekat._

"_Benarkah?!" Tetsuya bertanya dengan antusias. _

_Anak merah pun mengangguk pelan dan menarik tangan Tetsuya. Mereka pun bermain dengan asyiknya. Sampai-sampai, mereka lupa waktu. Hingga akhirnya, anak merah pun harus pulang karena sudah di jemput. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua enggan berpisah. Namun, anak bersurai merah itu harus segera pulang. Anak merah pun berjalan tanpa menyadari bahwa sesuatu terjatuh dari saku celananya._

_Benda itu berkilauan hingga Tetsuya tertarik ingin melihatnya dari dekat. Lalu, ia mengambilnya. Setelah tahu benda itu adalah sebuah cincin, Tetsuya merasa benda itu penting bagi anak itu._

"_Hei!" panggil Tetsuya. "Kamu menjatuhkan ini!"_

_Anak merah berhenti berjalan. Dia berbalik ke arah Tetsuya. "Tidak apa. Simpanlah dulu sampai kita bertemu lagi, suatu hari nanti ketika kita sudah dewasa."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Tidak masalah. Sekarang aku harus kembali ke Kyoto. Aku yakin, kelak kita akan bertemu lagi, Tetsuya-chan," ujar anak bersurai merah terang itu. Lalu, dia tersenyum dengan hangat._

"_Um… siapa namamu?" tanya Tetsuya sebelum anak merah masuk ke sedan hitam itu._

"_Namaku—"  
_

_._

.

.

"Hoaahm! Pagi, Kuroko!" sapa gadis bertubuh maskulin yang berpapasan dengan Tetsuya di dekat pemandian air panas. Rambutnya berwarna merah gelap dan alisnya bercabang. "Pagi ini rambut ikalmu sudah tidak berdiri lagi."

"Selamat pagi, Kagami-san," balas Tetsuya dengan formal. "Dan juga, itu bukan pujian."

Gadis yang bernama Kagami Taiga itu tertawa renyah. "Kamu baru saja keluar dari _onsen,_ 'kan? Siapa saja yang ada di dalam sana?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Tetsuya singkat. Kemudian, dia berlalu meninggalkan Taiga.

"Eh? Mau ke mana, Kuroko?" tanya Taiga. Dia menahan bahu Tetsuya dengan tangan kirinya yang besar.

"Ke kamar penginapan. Ada apa?"

"Nanti siang kita akan pergi ke mana?" Taiga balas bertanya.

"Terserah ketua grup. Tapi kupikir lebih baik ke istana Kinkakuji dan Ginkakuji. Kita belum ke sana kemarin," saran Tetsuya.

"Yah, tapi letaknya cukup jauh dari sini. Kenapa tidak ke Kiyomizudera terlebih dahulu? Bukankan itu dekat dari sini?" usul Taiga.

"Tapi ini masih hari kedua kita darmawisata di Kyoto. Masih ada 5 hari lagi," sela Tetsuya. Taiga pun melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Tetsuya.

"Tapi, waktu seminggu itu terlalu lama untuk sebuah darmawisata. Apalagi hanya pergi ke Kyoto," ujar Taiga sambil menopang dagunya. "Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu, Kuroko?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Tetsuya dengan nada monoton. "Dan juga, mau sampai kapan Kagami-san di sini? Sebentar lagi sarapan pagi akan disiapkan."

"Ah, aku lupa. Kalau begitu, kita akan bertemu di ruang makan!" Taiga langsung berlari memasuki tempat pemandian wanita.

Tetsuya hanya menghela nafas dan kembali ke kamar penginapan.

.

.

.

Siang itu, grup darmawisata Tetsuya sedang berkeliling Kyoto untuk mencoba satu per satu warung makan yang ada disana. Tentu saja, Taiga sangat antusias dengan ini. Dia berjalan memimpin di depan sambil membawa peta beserta buku panduan di tas kecilnya.

Sekarang, grup mereka baru saja keluar dari warung ramen. Tetsuya sudah merasa kenyang dan lelah karena jauh berjalan. Dia pun duduk sebentar di sebuah bangku. Sebenarnya, dia tidak bermaksud untuk tertinggal dari grupnya. Tetapi, dia malah di kerubungi beberapa anak anjing yang menurutnya lucu. Akhirnya, dia malah di tinggal dan tidak satupun anggota grup yang menyadarinya.

Kemudian, Tetsuya memutuskan untuk mencari mereka. Sebelum tertinggal terlalu jauh. Namun, Tetsuya malah kebingungan ketika melihat perempatan. Dan juga, dia sudah tidak melihat lagi tanda-tanda grup nya mau pun grup lain. Lalu, Tetsuya pun berjalan mengikuti instingnya.

.

.

.

Langit mulai kemerah-merahan. Sudah waktunya para pelajar pulang dari sekolah. Namun, Tetsuya masih belum berhasil menemukan grupnya. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak membawa ponsel genggam nya. Sekarang, dia malah berada di kawasan sekolah.

Terpampang jelas tulisan kanji Rakuzan di gerbangnya. Banyak pelajar yang keluar dari sana. Hal itu membuat Tetsuya terombang-ambing mengikuti arus pelajar SMA Rakuzan. Tanpa di sadari, dia telah keluar dari jalur dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang berdiri di luar arus.

"A-ah, maaf." Tetsuya membungkukkan tubuhnya agak dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar orang itu. "Apa yang membuatmu ke sini?"

Mungkin orang itu menyadari pakaian Tetsuya yang berbeda. Tidak memakai seragam sekolah. Tetsuya kembali berdiri. Tetapi tidak langsung menjawab. Sorot mata Tetsuya terfokus dengan surai merah lelaki itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." Tetsuya mulai menjawab. "Hanya saja, aku tersesat."

Tetsuya kembali menatap surai lelaki tersebut. Warnanya merah terang, seperti api yang akan membakar seluruh yang ada di sekitarnya.

Lelaki berseragam Rakuzan itu tersenyum, "sepertinya kamu tertarik dengan rambutku."

Tetsuya terdiam, tidak menjawab. Kali ini, Tetsuya mengalihkan sorot matanya dari rambut pemuda itu ke wajahnya. Rupawan. Itulah wujud yang ada di depan mata Tetsuya saat ini.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu bisa tersesat? Apa kamu turis lokal? Dimana penginapanmu, nona?" Pemuda merah itu melontarkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi. Mengingatkan Tetsuya pada seseorang.

"Aku… terpisah dari grup darmawisataku dan aku tidak tahu dimana letak penginapanku."

Alis pemuda merah itu berkerut, "darmawisata? Dari mana asal sekolahmu?"

"SMA Seirin, di Tokyo," jawab Tetsuya singkat dengan nada datarnya.

"Oh." Pemuda merah mengangguk-angguk. "Disini terdapat sekitar 400 penginapan. Kita harus segera mencarinya, sebelum matahari terbenam."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk kaku. Dia heran, mengapa pemuda yang baru di temuinya itu mau membantunya kembali ke penginapan. Namun sebelum dia bertanya, pemuda merah telah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Mau tidak mau, Tetsuya mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul setengah 6 petang. Tetsuya dan pemuda itu sudah melewati 62 penginapan. Dengan jumlah itu, masih banyak penginapan yang belum di lewati. Lagi pula, peluang menemukan penginapan Tetsuya adalah 1:400. Nafas Tetsuya sudah terengah-engah. Dia menatap pemuda merah dari belakang. Tampaknya, dia masih belum menyerah.

"Umm…" Tetsuya mencoba untuk membuka topik. Tapi, pemuda merah tidak merespon sedikit pun.

"Umm… hei." Tetsuya mengulanginya lagi, berharap pemuda merah akan mendengar.

Benar saja. Awalnya pemuda merah sedikit menoleh ke arah Tetsuya. "Ada yang salah?"

"Seberapa jauh… lagi penginapan yang selan… jutnya?" tanyanya. Tentu saja dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Masih jauh. Mau minum _milkshake_?" tanya pemuda merah. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada mesin penjual minuman yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Tetsuya yang tidak mau menyusahkan orang yang belum di kenalnya itu pun berjalan sendiri menuju mesin penjual minuman. Kemudian, ia merogoh tasnya, mencari dompet. Tapi, nihil. Tidak ada dompet di dalam tasnya. Lengkaplah penderitaan Tetsuya hari itu. Dia terpisah dari grup darmawisatanya, tidak membawa ponsel, dan sekarang dia juga tidak membawa dompet. Dia baru ingat, kalau selama berkeliling Kyoto untuk mencari makan tadi dia selalu di traktir.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berdiri di depan mendahului Tetsuya dan memasukkan uang ke dalam mesin tersebut. "Vanila atau stroberi?"

"Vanila," jawab Tetsuya yang belum menyadari siapa yang di depannya. Sekarang, pandangannya tertutup punggung orang itu.

Tetsuya mendongak ke atas. Surai merah yang dilihatnya itu seolah melambai-lambai di terpa angin. Sampai-sampai, Tetsuya terpaku melihatnya.

"Ini—"

Ketika pemuda merah berbalik, dia menunduk sedikit agar bisa melihat Tetsuya dengan jelas. Namun, yang terjadi malah di luar perkiraan. Kini, wajah mereka berjarak kurang dari 5 cm. Dan, hal ini terjadi cukup lama karena mereka tatapan mereka saling terkunci.

Untunglah pemuda merah cepat mengambil tindakan. Dia mundur selangkah dan menyerahkan _vanilla milkshake_ dalam kemasan kotak tersebut. "Ambilah."

Tetsuya yang masing terbengong pun hanya menerimanya. Namun, tatapannya masih tertuju ke manik heterokromatik merah-kuning milik pemuda merah. Sedangkan pemuda merah hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Eh, bukankah itu Akashi-sama?"

Tanpa sengaja, Tetsuya mendengar itu dari kejauhan. Dia merasa orang yang dimaksud orang itu adalah lelaki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ah, benar! Siapa gadis berambut biru ikal itu? Dia manis sekali!"

"Kupikir dia pacar Akashi-sama. Mereka sangat cocok! Aku jadi iri."

Perkataan tersebut membuat Tetsuya sedikit tersipu dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda merah yang bernama Akashi tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi pada Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Umm…" Tetsuya ragu menjawab. "T-terima kasih."

Mendengar ucapan Tetsuya, Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah ini kewajiban seorang laki-laki untuk membantu perempuan?"

Tetsuya tahu, itu bukanlah pujian atau kalimat gombal. Namun, Tetsuya sedang tersenyum di dalam hati.

"Nah, sekarang kita harus bergegas mencari penginapanmu."

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbenam 15 menit yang lalu. Sekarang masih 113 hotel yang sudah di lewati. Namun, belum sama sekali mereka menemukan penginapan Tetsuya. Akashi bilang, untuk menuju ke hotel terdekat selanjutnya tidak butuh waktu yang lama.

"_Kenapa tidak ke Kiyomizudera terlebih dahulu? Bukankan itu dekat dari sini?"_

Tiba-tiba, Tetsuya teringat perkataan Taiga. Lalu, Tetsuya memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Akashi. "Akashi-kun, di mana ini?"

Akashi tampak terkejut. "Ini di daerah sekitar kuil Kiyomizudera."

Mata Tetsuya berbinar-binar. Akashi pun langsung mengerti. Penginapan Tetsuya pasti sudah tak jauh dari sana. Namun, ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganggu Akashi.

"Dan juga, kamu tahu namaku dari mana?"

Giliran Tetsuya yang terkejut. "Aku mendengarnya dari salah satu siswi Rakuzan." Dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Akashi hanya mengangguk. Namun, dia merasa ada yang kurang. _Apa?_

"Namaku Seijuurou, Akashi Seijuurou." Itulah kalimat yang seharusnya dia keluarkan sejak awal.

Tetsuya pun sedikit heran. Dia pun baru sadar kalau dia belum memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal."

.

.

.

"_Namaku… Tetsuya."_

Sial. Kalimat itu tiba-tiba terngiang di kepala Seijuurou. Sebuah kalimat dari masa lalu. Seperti itulah menurut Seijuurou.

_Konyol. Gadis ini memiliki nama yang sama dengannya_. Seijuurou menatap gadis bersurai biru muda ikal yang sekarang berjalan di depannya. _Kenapa bisa sama? _Dari lubuk hati terdalam, Seijuurou ingin mengenal gadis yang bernama Tetsuya itu lebih jauh. _Nama yang sama, rambut yang sama, suara lembut yang mirip, pendiam…_

"_Aku yakin, kelak kita akan bertemu lagi, Tetsuya-chan."_

Kalimat sejenis pun kembali terngiang di telinga Seijuurou. Bodoh. Pikirannya sewaktu kecil itu sangat bodoh. Peluang untuk bertemu gadis dari masa lalunya lagi itu… sangat kecil. Itulah yang mengisi pikiran Seijuurou sekarang.

Sekarang, mereka sedang melewati kuil Kiyomizudera. Dan itu berarti, sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di penginapan Tetsuya. Entah mengapa, Seijuurou merasa sedikit sesak untuk mengetahuinya.

_Kenapa aku merasa ingin berlama-lama dengan gadis ini?_

"Ah! Itu Kuroko!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan. Dia berlari menghampiri Kuroko dan sepertinya akan memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

Seijuurou menatap langit yang sudah di hiasi bintang. Yah, sebaiknya dia harus segera pamit kepada Tetsuya. Namun, melihat keadaan seperti ini… membuatnya tidak mau mengganggu kebahagiaannya. Jadi, Seijuurou tidak merasa dirinya memiliki pilihan lain.

"Sampai nanti, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

Taiga berlari mendekat. Sementara itu, Tetsuya masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Huh, kamu dari mana saja? Kau tahu, kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana!" Taiga memeluk Tetsuya dengan tiba-tiba. "Oh, ya… bagaimana kamu bisa sampai ke sini? Dompet dan ponselmu tinggal di kamar."

"Aku…" Tetsuya memutuskan perkataannya. "Hanya mengikuti instingku sendiri. Itu saja."

_Ah, aku telah berbohong_.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Taiga manggut-manggut. "Ayo masuk! Makan malam akan segera di siapkan."

_Kenapa Kagami-san percaya begitu saja?_

Tetsuya masih terdiam di tempatnya. Taiga menatapnya dengan heran, "Ada apa, Kuroko? Kau tidak terlihat seperti baik-baik saja."

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, "aku tidak apa-apa."

Seijuurou tiba di kediaman Akashi. Ketika memasuki ruang tamu, dia langsung disambut oleh puluhan pelayan. Tetapi, Seijuurou hanya lewat seperti biasa dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"_Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal."_

Kembali terngiang di telinganya, suara gadis itu. Dia merasa perpisahannya malam itu sangat tidak memuaskan. Bahkan, tidak pantas di sebut perpisahan. Dia hanya berbisik 'sampai nanti, Tetsuya' dan pergi begitu saja.

Seijuurou menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Lalu, mencengkram kemeja di daerah jantungnya dengan kuat. Entah mengapa, baru kali ini dia merasa sesak. _Sesak tanpa sebab_. _Tidak berguna dan misterius_. Apa dia mengidap penyakit?

Seijuurou memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dan, tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Teman-teman sekamar Tetsuya sudah tertidur pulas, termasuk Taiga. Namun, mata Tetsuya masih terbuka lebar. Matanya tidak berat sama sekali. Dia tidak tahu jelas alasannya. Tapi, dia harus cepat tidur agar tidak kesiangan.

Dia mulai memikirkan sesuatu, agar cepat tidur. Dan, biasanya lebih efektif jika dengan menutup mata.

"_Kamu menjatuhkan ini!"_

Tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya teringat sesuatu. Cincin. Seharusnya sekarang sudah muat di jari manisnya. Yah, sewaktu masih kecil dulu, ukuran cincin itu lebih besar dari ibu jarinya. Tapi, dimana dia menaruhnya? Terakhir kali dia melihatnya, ada di dalam dompetnya.

Tetsuya langsung berdiri dari _futon_-nya dan mencari dompetnya. Setelah berhasil menemukan dompet, dia langsung mencari cincin tersebut di dalamnya. Benar saja, dia berhasil menemukannya di kantong kecil yang ada di sana. Cincin dengan permata merah kecil di atasnya itu memantulkan cahaya bulan yang menembus dari ventilasi dengan sempurna.

Tetsuya menelusuri permukaan cincin. Barangkali dia menemukan sebuah ukiran nama, tanda-tanda pemiliknya. Sesuai dugaan Tetsuya, terdapat ukiran kanji di bagian dalam cincin yang bertuliskan dua kanji yang di lafalkan 'Shiori'. Hal yang membuat Tetsuya kecewa adalah… dia tidak mengenal seseorang yang bernama Shiori.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di SMA Rakuzan. Seijuurou baru saja tiba ke sana. Namun, saat ini masih terlalu pagi dan masih banyak pelajar yang belum datang. Kemudian, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di belakang sekolah.

Setibanya di sana, dia mendengar sesuatu. Seperti diskusi… atau mungkin, gosip.

"Hei, kalian tahu? Kemarin aku lihat Akashi-sama di dekat kuil Kiyomizudera."

"Heh? Benarkah?! Bukankah dia jarang pergi sepulang sekolah?"

"Ah, aku juga lihat. Tapi, kemarin aku melihatnya bersama seorang gadis ketika akan membeli minuman."

"Iya, kau benar. Aku juga ada di sana! Aku bahkan mengambil beberapa foto mereka."

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku ingin lihat!"

"Tapi… apa yang akan di lakukan Akashi Seijuurou's Fans Club kalau sampai mendengar kabar ini? Bukankah bisa sangat gawat?"

"Uh… aku tidak yakin tentang ini. Tapi, kurasa mereka akan mendukungnya. Kau lihat, gadis ini benar-benar imut."

Dari kejauhan, Seijuurou hanya menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan mereka dengan kembali ke kelas.

.

.

.

"Ah, sudah hari ke tiga, ya? Tidak terasa," ujar Kagami yang baru keluar dari ruang makan bersama Tetsuya. Tetsuya hanya menyimak.

"Kau tahu, mulai hari ini sampai 4 hari kedepan, kita akan mendapat waktu bebas sampai sore." Taiga mencoba membuka topik baru. "Tapi, syaratnya harus pergi minimal dengan seorang teman dari grup."

Tetsuya yang tadinya sudah antusias, kembali terdiam. Sepertinya dia ingin pergi sendirian.

"Jadi, kamu sudah memikirkan rute waktu bebas?"

.

.

.

Siang hari di SMA Rakuzan. Kabar telah menyebar dengan cepat. Terkadang, perempuan bisa jadi sangat mengerikan. Bagaimana tidak, seluruh siswa Rakuzan telah mendengar kabar itu dan fotonya yang diambil oleh '_paparazzi_ abal-abal' itu sudah dimiliki hampir seluruh siswa.

Setiap Seijuurou lewat di koridor sekolah, pasti semuanya langsung menatap dirinya dengan tidak biasa –seolah mereka melihat seorang _gay_–. Padahal semua tahu, orang yang bersamanya itu seorang gadis. Tapi, Seijuurou memilih untuk menghiraukannya.

Kabar angin pun telah terdengar di telinga anggota grup Fanatik Seijuurou, yang diberi nama Akashi Seijuurou's Fans Club.

"Apa?! Ada gadis yang di curigai sebagai pacar Akashi-sama?! Beraninya!" Seorang gadis yang diketahui sebagai ketua grup itu menggeram dan meremas foto yang di genggamnya tadi.

"Ya. Kami melihatnya di dekat kuil Kiyomizudera. Setelah itu mereka berpisah."

Sang ketua tersenyum licik, "berarti gadis itu tinggal tak jauh dari sana."

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Aku akan memantaunya hingga dua hari ke depan, ketua."

"Baiklah. Jangan sampai kehilangan jejak dan cepat lapor kalau sudah berhasil menemukannya."

"Siap!"

Pembicaraan grup yang sudah seperti rapat FBI itu pun berakhir.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Tetsuya dan Taiga baru akan pulang ke penginapan. Mereka baru saja keluar dari toko aksesoris. Tetapi, Tetsuya merasa tidak nyaman. Seperti ada yang memantau gerak-geriknya dari suatu tempat.

"Um… Kagami-san," panggil Tetsuya. "Sepertinya aku akan membeli taiyaki terlebih dahulu. Kalau mau, Kagami-san bisa pulang terlebih dahulu."

"Kenapa? Aku bisa menunggu disana, 'kan?" Taiga menunjuk sebuah bangku. Tetsuya ingat, di sanalah dia kemarin di tinggal. Mau tidak mau, dia hanya mengiyakan dan pergi meninggalkan Taiga.

Dia berbohong. Dia tidak berniat untuk membeli taiyaki. Tetapi, hanya untuk memastikan, apakah firasatnya tentang 'ada yang memantau' benar atau tidak. Tetsuya pun masuk ke dalam lorong gelap yang sepertinya jarang dilalui.

"Da-pat!"

Tiba-tiba, seseorang yang sudah berada di lorong tersebut pun menarikna masuk dan memeluk tubuh Tetsuya dari belakang. Mulut Tetsuya pun di dekap sehingga muncul pikiran aneh di benaknya. _Pencuri? Penculik? Pedagang manusia? Berandalan?_ Tetsuya tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Dia mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun, apa daya tubuhnya yang lemah itu jika melawan seseorang yang ada di belakangnya tersebut.

Lalu, tanpa di duga orang yang ada di belakangnya itu melepaskannya begitu saja. "Maaf telah berbuat lancang, Tetsuya."

Bisikan dari suara yang di kenal Tetsuya itu terdengar lembut di telinga saat menyebut namanya. "Akashi… kun?"

"Ternyata kau cepat menyadarinya, Tetsuya."

Hening.

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Dia hanya maju beberapa langkah dan berbalik menghadap Seijuurou. Mata heterokromatik yang dilihatnya sekarang itu memantulkan sinar matahari senja yang tenang. Seperti kemarin.

"Apa yang kamu mau, Akashi-kun?"

"Susunan katamu sangat unik." Surai merah menyeringai tipis, "membuatku berselera."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu, Akashi-kun," ujar Tetsuya pada akhirnya. "Kenapa kamu menarikku ke sini?"

"Bukankah kamu yang berjalan ke arah sini?"

Tetsuya tak menjawab. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tidakkah kamu merasa ada yang memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu, Tetsuya?" Seijuurou pun mulai membahas apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan dari tadi. Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sebenarnya, di Rakuzan telah tersebar gosip tentang kita."

Tetsuya mengerutkan keningnya, "Kita?"

"Tentang kemarin."

.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Tetsuya berlari kecil menghampiri Taiga yang sudah lama menunggu.

"Kau tahu, ini sudah sangat lama. Kemana saja kau tadi, Kuroko? Tersesat lagi?"

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan. _Bohong_. Lalu, Taiga berdiri dan berjalan di samping Tetsuya. Langit sudah menggelap. Waktu bebas pun sepertinya sudah berakhir. Dua sosok bersurai tak sama itu berjalan beriringan. Tetsuya memegang kantong plastik berisi taiyaki yang masih panas itu, yang tidak di belinya sendirian. Melainkan, bersama seseorang yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Sebelum membeli taiyaki, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou sempat berbincang-bincang sejenak. Seijuurou pun bercerita kalau mereka berdua dikira pacaran di Rakuzan. Jujur saja, Tetsuya merasa _shock_ ketika mendengar cerita itu. Yah, mulai sekarang Tetsuya harus berhati-hati karena ada sebuah grup fanatik yang mungkin saja akan mengincarnya. Awalnya Tetsuya kurang percaya. Namun, melihat sosok bersurai merah terang yang tampan itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya ragu.

Lagi pula, mereka sudah bertukar _email_ dengan alasan 'agar mudah berkomunikasi'. Memang salahnya, melibatkan Seijuurou untuk menemukan penginapannya kemarin. Tapi, sekarang dirinya terlibat dalam gosip tentang dirinya dan Seijuurou. Sebuah gosip yang mungkin akan merusak reputasi Seijuurou karena dikira pacaran dengan 'gadis yang tidak seberapa' sepertinya.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam di kediaman Akashi. Seijuurou sedang menghadap sang ayah di ruang kerjanya.

"Akashi Seijuurou, ayah dengar dua hari terakhir kamu pulang terlalu malam. Benarkah itu?" Ayahnya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya itu mulai bertanya.

"Iya," Seijuurou membalas singkat. Dia sudah mempunyai firasat buruk. Tidak biasanya ayahnya itu mau berbicara dengannya. Apalagi, semenjak kematian ibunya.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan."

"Apa itu, ayah?" Seijuurou memasang _poker face_ dan bersikap tenang.

"Tahun ini, usiamu akan menginjak 17 tahun. Sudah seharusnya kamu bertunangan," ujar ayahnya. "Apa kamu sudah memiliki pacar?"

Seijuurou terdiam sejenak, "tidak ada, ayah."

"Kalau begitu, ayah akan menjodohkanmu dengan putri dari teman lama ayah." Ayahnya memutuskan begitu saja. "Atau, kamu memiliki orang yang kamu sukai?"

"Aku memilikinya, ayah."

Sebenarnya, dia tidak punya seorang pun. Namun, di sisi lain dia juga tidak mau di jodohkan.

"Siapa dia?" ayahnya bertanya lagi.

"Gadis itu bernama…" ucapannya sengaja di potong. "… Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

.

.

_Rtt… rttt…_ ponsel genggam Tetsuya bergetar. Hal itu membangunkan Tetsuya dari tidurnya. Benda itu terletak di samping bantalnya. Yah, semalam dia lupa menaruhnya kembali setelah berkirim pesan dengan Taiga yang tidur di sampingnya –karena tidak boleh mengobrol–. Terdapat 1 pesan yang sudah masuk di pagi buta seperti ini. Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya.

From: Akashi-kun  
Title: Penting

'Tetsuya, aku akan menunggumu di taman dekat SMA Rakuzan pukul 4 sore nanti.'

Heran. Itulah reaksi pertama Tetsuya setelah membaca surat tersebut. Di hari keempat darmawisatanya itu, lagi-lagi dia harus pergi sendirian. Setidaknya, meninggalkan grupnya. Lalu, dia membalas pesan tersebut.

'Baiklah. Aku juga memiliki pertanyaan untukmu.'

Setelah itu, Tetsuya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Sepertinya, dia harus mencari udara segar di pagi buta seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Tetsuya sedang jalan-jalan bersama grupnya. Namun, sedari tadi dia terus melirik jam tangannya. Sebagai seorang sahabat, Taiga pasti menyadari hal itu.

"Ada apa, Kuroko? Kau tampak gelisah."

"Aku hanya…" Tetsuya mencari-cari alasan yang logis di kepalanya. "Aku hanya khawatir jika kita pulang melewati batas waktu bebas."

Taiga langsung saja percaya dengan jawaban itu. Lalu, dia tertawa keras. Di matanya, Tetsuya sangat mudah cemas. Namun, sebenarnya dia masih belum puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk pergi sendirian lagi kan, Kuroko?"

Tetsuya terdiam. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa membohongi sahabatnya lagi. Tapi, mungkin ini yang terakhir. Lalu, dia menggeleng.

"Yah, baguslah kalau begitu." Taiga menghela nafas. "Lagi pula, kalau kau sampai hilang, kami pasti akan kesusahan mencarimu."

Tetsuya hanya diam. Pikirannya sudah jauh. Dia melirik jam tangannya lagi. Sudah pukul 4 kurang 10 menit. Tetsuya tidak yakin dalam 10 menit dia bisa ke sana. Dan, dengan situasi seperti ini… akan sangat sulit baginya untuk pergi begitu saja tanpa disadari Taiga. Namun, pikirannya berubah ketika melihat daerah sekelilingnya. Dia ingat tempat ini. Ini… daerah sekitar SMA Rakuzan. Tetsuya celingukan mencari taman terdekat.

"Sekarang kita dimana?" tanya ketua grup. Ketika Tetsuya baru akan menjawab, dirinya merasa sedang ditarik.

"A-a—"

Mulut Tetsuya di bekap. Aroma parfum yang cukup di kenalnya itu membuatnya tahu siapa yang menariknya itu. Semua ini mengingatkannya dengan kejadian kemarin. Entah mengapa, Tetsuya merasa nyaman dan memilih untuk diam.

"Dimana Kuroko?"

Ternyata Kagami cepat menyadarinya. Lalu, semua anggota grup menjadi panik. Ketua grup akhirnya angkat bicara, "mari kita berpencar untuk mencarinya."

Setelah itu, mereka berlari berpencar ke segala arah. Ketika mereka sudah mencari agak jauh, bekapan Tetsuya di lepas.

"Lihatlah, kepanikan yang kau buat. Sepertinya kau cukup penting dalam grup," kata Seijuurou.

"Tidak juga." Tetsuya malah membalas dengan nada monotonnya. "Hanya saja, aku sudah di curigai karena sudah 2 hari aku selalu pergi sendirian."

Surai merah tertawa kecil. "Tetapi, kau memang mau melakukannya, kan?"

Tetsuya tak menjawab, melainkan merogoh tasnya. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dari sana. Seijuurou hanya memperhatikannya. Mungkin Tetsuya akan memperlihatkan sesuatu. Setelah itu, Tetsuya mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan permata merah kecil di atasnya. Seijuurou terbelalak, namun tetap mencoba untuk tenang.

"Apa Akashi-kun mengenal seseorang yang bernama Shiori?"

Hening.

Tak biasanya Seijuurou tidak langsung menjawab. Sekarang, dia malah menunduk. Tetsuya pun merasa kalau dia sudah mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak ditanyakan.

"U-um… kalau tidak ma—"

"Dia…" Seijuurou memotong perkataan Tetsuya. "… mendiang ibuku."

Kini, rasa penyesalan memenuhi hati Tetsuya. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat Seijuurou mengingat kembali tentang hal yang memilukan itu.

"Maaf, aku tidak berma—"

"Tidak apa," tutur Seijuurou sambil tersenyum. "Dan cincin itu awalnya milik ibuku."

Tetsuya menatap cincin yang di pegangnya itu. Ternyata Seijuurou memang orang yang pernah hadir di masa lalu nya itu. Lalu, Tetsuya mengulurkan cincin itu pada Seijuurou.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seijuurou heran.

"Bukankah aku harus mengembalikan ini ketika kita sudah bertemu lagi?"

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Lalu, menerimanya dan berkata, "aku memiliki satu pertanyaan untukmu, Tetsuya."

"Apa?" tanya Tetsuya. Dia menunggu pertanyaan dari Seijuurou itu dengan sedikit antusias.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku, Tetsuya?"

.

.

.

Pikiran Tetsuya malam itu terasa fluktuatif. Dia tidak yakin dengan balasan yang dia berikan tadi sore.

"_Aku tidak yakin, Akashi-kun. Aku belum pernah merasakan hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Kalau pun aku merasakan itu, aku hanya akan melakukannya jika direstui orang tuaku."_

Mungkin saja, Seijuurou akan kecewa dengan jawabannya. Tapi, tadi sore Seijuurou hanya berkata, _"kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu jawaban pastinya besok, disini pukul 4 sore."_

Di tengah pikiran Tetsuya yang bercampur aduk itu, seseorang menelponnya. Terpampang jelas tulisan 'Ibu' di layar ponselnya. Tetsuya pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"_Halo, Tecchan? Bagaimana keadaanmu di Kyoto?_"

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu. Bagaimana dengan ibu?"

Ibunya yang berada di seberang telepon itu tertawa renyah, "_tentu saja ibu baik-baik saja."_

"Ada apa ibu menelpon malam-malam?"

"_Oh, ibu mau mengabarkan kalau besok ibu akan pergi ke Kyoto bersama ayah. Kami akan pergi menemui teman lama di sana. Mau ikut?"_

"Umm…" Tetsuya ragu untuk memilih.

"_Ikut saja, ya? Ibu akan tiba di sana sekitar jam 10 pagi. Tecchan tidak ada acara, 'kan?_"

"Y-ya."

"_Nah, sudah di putuskan. Besok, ibu akan menelpon kalau sudah sampai. Selamat malam!_"

Ibunya menutup telepon begitu saja. Tetsuya tak mengerti mengapa ibunya bisa membuat keputusan yang cepat seperti itu. Tapi, karena itulah Tetsuya melupakan hal yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

.

.

.

Di kediaman Akashi, pukul setengah 10 malam. Seijuurou sudah berdiri menghadapi ayahnya lagi malam itu.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu?" tanya ayahnya.

"Dia membutuhkan restu dari orang tuanya," jawab Seijuurou, dengan memberi sedikit tambahan dari informasi sebenarnya.

"Baguslah." Ayahnya tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali, hampir tak terlihat. "Besok kita kedatangan tamu. Pastikan kamu tidak kemana-mana sepulang sekolah. Tamu ini sangat penting."

Seijuurou mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah, Ayah." Lalu, dia kembali ke kamarnya.

Hari ke lima darmawisata Tetsuya. Hari ini, kedua orangtuanya akan datang ke Kyoto. Mereka sudah menelpon Tetsuya 10 menit yang lalu. Mereka mengatakan kalau mereka akan menjemputnya di penginapan dan meminta izin kepada guru. Dan, tak lama kemudian, kedua orangtuanya pun tiba.

"Tecchan!" Ibunya berlari memeluknya ketika baru saja sampai. Tetsuya hanya diam, tidak meminta di lepaskan atau semacamnya. "Ayahmu akan meminta izin pada gurumu."

Kemudian, Tetsuya hanya mengangguk pelan. Ibunya pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Tetsuya. Lalu, ayahnya keluar dari penginapan.

"Bagaimana? Boleh?" Ayahnya hanya mengangguk. Ibu Tetsuya pun tersenyum, "baiklah! Kita akan berpesta, Tecchan!"

Selanjutnya, Tetsuya diseret masuk ke dalam taksi oleh ibunya. "Ah, ibu lapar. Sepertinya kita akan makan-makan dulu sebelum ke rumah teman ayah dan ibu!"

Tetsuya pun masih terdiam. Ia tahu betul bagaimana sosok ibunya yang _hyper _tersebut.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak di ketahui pasti dimana letaknya, sekelompok gadis yang mengaku penggemar fanatik Seijuurou sedang berkumpul di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana? Kamu sudah berhasil menemukannya?" tanya sang ketua.

Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk. Lalu, sang ketua tersenyum puas. "Aku merasa beruntung karena aku bolos hari ini."

"Ya, ketua. Tapi, aku melihat gadis itu pergi bersama dua orang dewasa. Sepertinya mereka orang tuanya."

"Kemana mereka?"

"Masih belum pasti, ketua."

Sang ketua mendecak kesal. "Aku yang akan mengurusnya sendiri! Kalian tetaplah di sini."

Semua anggota pun hanya menurut perkataan sang ketua.

Pukul 12 siang, Tetsuya melirik jam tangannya berulang kali, seolah ingin memberi kode pada ibunya agar ingat waktu.

"Ah, kenyangnya," ujar ibunya yang tidak menyadari kode Tetsuya. "Selanjutnya kita ke warung tako—"

"Sayang, sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah Masaomi sekarang," potong ayah Tetsuya.

Mendengarnya saja, Tetsuya sudah tahu kalau itu pastilah teman ayah dan ibunya.

"Hmm… kau benar, sayang. Kalau tidak salah, rumahnya tak jauh dari sini."

Tetsuya berjalan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya saja. Dan, tanpa terasa kedua orang tuanya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tradisional yang seukuran mansion. Tetsuya menatap dengan takjub. Namun, rasa takjubnya menghilang setelah melihat papan nama keluarga di dekat pagarnya, 'Akashi'.

"Aka… shi?"

.

.

.

"T-Tetsuya?" Seijuurou mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, memastikan apa yang di lihatnya itu benar atau tidak. Dia baru pulang dari sekolah.

"E-ehm… H-hai, Akashi-kun."

Muncul seringai kecil di wajah ibu Tetsuya. "Apa ini? Apa ini? Kalian sudah saling mengenal?"

"Ya, begitulah. Kami baru berkenalan selama empat hari," jawab Seijuurou seperti tanpa beban.

"Duduklah, Seijuurou," ayahnya mempersilahkan. Dia pun langsung duduk. Entah mengapa, hari ini dia terlihat linglung. Tapi, sepertinya dia akan cepat tebiasa.

Ayah Seijuurou alias Akashi Masaomi itu berdeham. "Seijuurou, mereka adalah teman lama yang ayah maksud."

"Salam kenal, Sei-chan!" Ibunya Tetsuya langsung 'menyolot'. Sedangkan, ayah Tetsuya hanya diam saja. Sepertinya ia tak banyak bicara.

Seijuurou membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. Lalu, sorot matanya berpindah ke arah Tetsuya. Itu membuat Tetsuya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Ayah, Kuroko-san," Seijuurou memanggil tiga orang dewasa yang ada di sekitarnya itu. "Bisakah aku meminta sedikit waktu untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Tetsuya?"

"Tentang yang kemarin, apa jawabanmu, Tetsuya?"

Gadis itu menelah ludahnya dalam diam. "Tampaknya, orangtuaku sudah sangat setuju. Bahkan mereka bilang tadi, akan menikahkanku denganmu ketika sudah benar-benar dewasa nanti."

Seringaian di wajah tampan Seijuurou melebar. "Jadi, dengan kata lain… kau mencintaiku?"

Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat jelas wajahnya yang berubah jadi kemerahan.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu, Tetsuya."

Mau tidak mau, Tetsuya harus menatap kedua mata heterokromatik itu. "I-iya."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'iya'?"

"A-aku… men… cin…" Perkataannya yang terbata itu pun terputus. "A-aku… men… cin… ta…"

Seijuurou menunggu kalimat sempurna keluar dari mulut itu dengan sabar. Dia pun menyadari, tiga orang dewasa mengintip dari luar.

"Aku… mencintai… mu."

"Hmmm? Aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas," goda Seijuurou.

"Aku…" Wajah Tetsuya sudah merah padam. "Aku mencintai _vanilla shake_!"

Kalimat yang terdengar lucu itu keluar dari mulut Tetsuya. Dirinya sendiri pun tak menyangka, apalagi Seijuurou dan tiga orang dewasa yang menguping itu. Kemudian, seringaian Seijuurou berubah menjadi senyuman hangat. Tetsuya ingat, senyuman itu pernah dilihatnya sewaktu kecil.

Lalu, Seijuurou mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya. Kemudian, membukanya di hadapan Tetsuya. Isinya berupa cincin dengan permata merah kecil yang sama dengan yang dia simpan selama ini. Selanjutnya, Seijuurou mengambilnya. Senyum yang sama masih terpampang di wajahnya. Sangat tulus.

Tetsuya pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Seijuurou, dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Antara malu, senang dan bingung. Dan, Seijuurou pun memasukkan cincin itu di jari manis Tetsuya. Pas. Tidak longgar dan tidak sempit.

Seijuurou mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Tetsuya, "dalam beberapa tahun kedepan, kamu akan resmi menjadi milikku, Tetsuya."

"Kuroko, kamu dari mana saja?" tanya Taiga yang ternyata masih bangun.

"Aku—"

"Whoa! Cincin apa ini?!" Taiga memotong perkataan Tetsuya dengan penuh antusias.

"Aku—"

"Kamu di belikan cincin oleh orang tuamu?"

"Dengarkan aku, Kagami-san!" Tetsuya mulai kesal karena perkataannya sedari tadi terus di potong. Taiga langsung terdiam. "Aku baru saja bertunangan."

"Heh?!" Taiga _shock_ seketika. "Dengan siapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Tetsuya tersenyum, dan ini adalah sesuatu yang langka. "Namanya, Akashi Seijuurou."

.

.

.

"Ketua, bagaimana kemarin?"

Sang ketua tak menjawab. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. "Akashi-sama…"

"Ada apa, ketua?"

"Akashi-sama… mengapa secepat ini?"

Seluruh anggota menjadi bertambah bingung. Mereka mengira sang ketua sedang berhalusinasi.

"Ada apa dengan Akashi-sama, ketua?!"

"Dia… kemarin…"

"Ketua!"

"Akashi-sama… baru saja bertunangan dengan gadis itu, kemarin."

*** fin ***

**Author's note: Wah… capek -,- nyelesain fic ini dalam 3 hari itu… memang 'the power of kepepet' :v  
Ah, **_**senpai**_**! Maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan penulisan (typo) atau istilah yang kurang tepat, serta OOC yang berlebih, dan jalan cerita yang GAJE. Saya masih 13 tahun :v**

**Oke, oke… ini fanfic kurobas yang pertama :3 Jadi, saya akan menantikan **_**review**_** dari **_**senpai**_** sekalian (kalo mau) :v**


End file.
